Pirate Pals Forever
by Buckrocks
Summary: He never saw what was coming...He didn't know who he'd run into...He had no intention of causing any trouble...
1. Chapter 1

The waves tossed restlessly as a long, small, brown creature broke the surface, gasping for breath.

The continental drift...it had happened all too fast.

_And now I'm stuck out here. _the animal thought wearily. He knew he'd have to find dry land or he'd drown. His short arms and legs powered like little motors in the water, but they gradually slowed. He was running out of stamina...and fast. The weasel started to panick.

_Relax Buckminster. Just try to-_

A large wave flew over head and crashed down on top of Buck, throwing him further beneath the water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Near the end of Ice Age 4; Gutt's struggle with the sirens:**

Gutt struggled to escape the sirens, but they were too strong. His clamshell prison made it impossible to escape. Suddenly-

"CAPTAIN!"

The shell was yanked open and a long brown form stood there. Without hesitation, Gutt broke out and followed the weasel. A siren gave chase and caught him. The weasel killed the siren.

"Go go go! Move it!" he shouted. Gutt ran and started to climb a cliff. The weasel followed him.

Seconds later, the two of them sat panting at the top. Gutt turned to the weasel and blinked in surprise.

"Buckminster!?"

...

"...then a wave dragged me under. The last thing I can remember is waking up on the shore."

Gutt and his crew stared in shock. Buck glanced down at his feet, weirded out at the moment. A few minutes later, he glanced up. "So...what happened?...While I was gone?"

The pirates all started to yell at once, obviously angry at...

Buck threw his arms up. "OKAY! OKAY! What in the name of time are you guys saying?!"

Gutt told him all about the mammoth, the battle, and Shira's betrayal. Buck stared, and it was not the fact that Shira had betrayed the crew.

_A strange herd?! A mammoth?! MANNY!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I've seen the Raz/Buck pairing everywhere, but only in art. So I decided to put it here in "Pirate Pals Forever" XD**

**P.S. Sorry I haven't updated this story for so long. I've had a bad case of writer's block. LoL**

**...**

After two days, the crew managed to find an iceberg. They set sail at dawn...

...

Raz stood next to the main mast, sharpening the crew's weapons. Buck slipped up to her, wearing a grin that said _well, hellooo beautiful! _Raz gave him a smile.

"Oh, fine. Hop in."

The weasel jumped into her pouch, still grinning.

From somewhere to the back of the ship, Gutt was laughing at something. Raz glanced down at Buck.

"You know the herd...don't you?"

Buck nodded. "Yeah."

Silence.

"Are you...friends...with them."

"Are you asking me as a crew member, or as a friend?"

The kangaroo him in the eye. "I'm asking you as a lover."

Buck looked at his feet, then answered, "Yeah. We're...friends."

Now it was Raz's turn to look at her feet. Should she tell Gutt? No. He'd probalbly kill Buck.

"Raz?"

She looked down at the weasel. "Yeah Buck?"

"I didn't lose my grip that night...I let go."

Raz's eyes widened as she remembered the night she'd lost Buck...

...

_The waves were high. Thunder and lightining flashed wildly. Raz bounced up to Gutt, the deck rising and falling under her feet. "Captain! The storm's getting worse! We have to-"_

"_Don't tell me what we have to do! I'm the captain here! Now go tighten those ropes over there!"_

_Seething, Raz went to do as she was told. Looking up, she could see Buck _(with both eyes) _up on the mast with Gupta. The weasel's red bandanna was tied around his neck, his marlin's spike sword at his side. Suddenly,Raz slipped, slicing her wrist open on a knife that had fallen on the deck. Shira dashed up to her._

"_You okay?"_

"_I'm fine. Go help the others."_

_The saberess left, glancing over her shoulder worriedly as she watched Raz's blood stain the deck. Meanwhile, up on the mast, Buck saw the flash of red on the deck. He watched as Raz picked up a rope and tied it tightly around her upper arm to stop the circulation, hence, stopping the bleeding. Buck didn't hesitate to jump down and tie his bandanna around her wrist. Raz tried to stop him._

"_Buck, don't. It'll get bloody and-"_

"_My concern for your well-being is more important that my concern for the bandanna. Stay still."_

_Once finished, Buck went to find Gutt, and moments later, there was a heated argument._

"_We've got to change course!"_

"_NO! We are going straight!"_

"_We'll sink in this storm!"_

"_We've been through tons of storms!"_

"_This is a HURRICANE, you FOOL!"_

"_We can beat it!"_

"_YOU DON'T PLAY WITH THE FORCES OF NATURE, GUTT!"_

"_DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"_

"_What's more important, getting through this storm to prove to the world that nothing can beat you, or the safety of your crew?!"_

"_GET TO WORK!"_

"_COWARD! YOU WON'T EVEN ANSWER MY QUESTION!"_

"_I SAID __**GET TO WORK!**__"_

_Raz watched as Gutt gave the weasel a swat. It was mild compared to the battle strike, but it still left marks on the weasel's chest._

_Buck growled and climbed up the mast, stopping when he was at Raz's head height. _

"_Don't listen to the madman, Raz. He's gonna kill us all in this storm-"_

"_MAN OVERBOARD!"_

"_That's Silas!" Raz exclaimed. The two animals ran to the other side of the ship in time to see Squint in the water._

_And as we all know, rabbits can't swim._

_Buck jumped into the ocean, bit onto the scruff of Squint's neck, and clung to the side of the ship. Raz and Gupta threw a rope down._

_Buck nudged Squint toward it._

"_Grab on!"_

"_B-but what ab-b-bout you?"_

"_Just go!"_

_The shivering rabbit clung to the rope and was pulled up. Raz let the rope down again, this time for Buck._

"_Grab on!"_

_The weasel looked up at her, looking apologetic._

"_Raz...I'm sorry..."_

_A wave crashed over the ship, throwing the crew back. Looking over the edge of the ship, Raz gasped._

_Buck was no longer there..._

...

Raz was almost in tears. "I thought you were dead all this time, and meanwhile you were in a dinosaur world under the ice!"

Buck put a hand on her shoulder. "Raz, I'm sorry."

"You said that when you let go!"

"But I am...really."

Raz took the weasel out of her pouch and, puting him on the deck, turned away, sobbing. Buck softly reached for her hand, but she slapped him away.

"Leave me alone!"

Buck sadly turned to leave, his head drooping. Looking back, he watched as Raz pulled his old bandanna out of her pouch...the very bandanna he'd tied around her wrist. There was still some dried blood on it.

Raz sniffed. "I've kept this close to my heart all these years, thinking I'd lost you forever..."

Buck quickly glanced at his feet, holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

Raz put the bandanna back into her pouch and threw her arms around Buck.

She didn't know whether to be mad at him for leaving, or happy to see him.

**...**

**Sappy chappy, eh? XD**

**Yeah, so, I'll be updating this and my other stories when I can. :D**

**Please review!**

**Raz: Please oh pleaseohpleaseohpleaseohplea se!**

**Buck: *Bambi eyes-er, eye* Please? :)**

**Also, I'll be working on my IA5 plot idea! Keep an eye out for that! ;D**


End file.
